Superstar
by Rosegirl18
Summary: Kira and Athrun were just normal college students. Then they met Cagalli and Lacus, the most popular singers in Japan... KL, AC, SS, MM, AA, YS, NOC, DM
1. Intro

**S U P E R S T A R**

A new fic by Rosegirl18

* * *

Disclaimer: Stop bugging me, okay? Why do you think I'm writing a fanfiction?

* * *

A/N: Hi there! Here's my second fic from this new username. This is rather different than the celebrity stories like AnimeFreaks13's Connections, or Joyrok's Famous. That's because it's about two college boys (Athrun and Kira) who become friends with the ever-popular Starlight celebrities (Cagalli and Lacus), and discover themselves in a whirlwind of Superstar competition. Sounds fun, huh? So the main difference is that EVERYONE is a star, not just Lacus. Here's the celebrity singer voice chart: 

Shiho: Maki (from High and Mighty Color)

Ezra: Hitomi Takahashi

Ezenne: Rie Fu

Lacus (Rai): Tanaka Rie

Cagalli (Cara): Nami Tamaki

Stellar: Houko Kuwashima

Fllay (Kodoku): Ayumi Hamasaki

I figure that everyone knows these voices? So on with the ficcie!

* * *

**Chapter One: Intro**

* * *

"Oh my god! It's in!" 

"I want that! It's mine!"

"Ooh! There are new Barbie dolls of them!"

"Did you get it?"

"Sir, do you know where HMV is located in this mall?"

"Hey! Let go!"

Athrun warily pushed himself through the mass of screaming fangirls. No doubt that the new _Starlight: Rai and Cara_ CD had come in. What a nuisance. And Kira just HAD to send him the mall for some AAA batteries. His voice rang in his mind, _"But Athrun, I can't live without my mp3! And you know I went to the supermarket for groceries yesterday!" _Annoyed sigh. He was relieved when he finally got to the batteries section of the store…

…To see nothing on the shelves. Nothing. NOTHING!

"ARGH!" Athrun cried, grabbing at his hair. "MY LIFE IS A FAILIURE!"

"Eh, don't get so dramatic, young man," said an old guy with a white goatee. "Those screaming fangirls took the last bunch. You know, for their new _Starlight_ CD players."

This remark did not make Athrun feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse. Much, much worse. He stormed out of the mall, onto the sidewalks, into the parking lot, and then…

_Bonk._

"Ow!" Athrun fell on to the hard concrete ground with a thud, rubbing his head. "How could this day get any worse?"

"Watch where you're going!" the person growled.

"S-sorry," he replied timidly. _Aww geez, Athrun, look what you've gotten yourself into. That guy is probably a big, two hundred pound wrestler!_

"I can't BELIEVE how inconsiderate you people are nowadays. Not even –"

_Why didn't you look were you were going? Athrun, you sure are dead now! What is Kira-_

"-Hello? Hello? You alright there?"

"Huh?" Athrun looked up to see a blond girl. She looked back at him unhappily.

"Since you've cost me my time," she said, dusting off her bottom, "You should give me a ride to my house."

"W-What? But-"

"I don't have a car right now, so lets get moving!" she ordered. Too shocked to argue, Athrun led her to his car.

During the ride, he noticed that the silent girl was rather tomboyish. A type of girl that could easily get mistaken as a boy. But Athrun pushed the thought out of his mind, since it was unkind to think that way. Still feeling rather guilty, he tried to start a conversation. "So, I don't know your name, uh – I'm Athrun."

She looked at him, her expression saying, _Why should I tell you my name?_

"My name is…" she hesitated for a moment, "…Cagalli."

"Oh." He replied. Who has to think to say their name? _Perhaps she suffers from short-term memory. Or amnesia._ He thought.

"Stop!" Cagalli said, "This is my house." Athrun looked up from the steering wheel to say goodbye, but when he opened his mouth to talk, it just hung open. And his eyes got bigger. All in all, he looked like a parakeet. _This house is almost as big as the White House!_

"Hello there," said a soft voice. "Thank you for bringing Cagalli home."

"No problem…" he said, still looking at the house.

The girl that had spoken had very long, wavy hair. And it was pink. Athrun tried not to stare, since his hair was almost as unusual in color.

"Please, do come in for dinner," she said.

"_Dinner? In this mansion! Are you serious!_" he shrieked.

"Yes," She giggled. Cagalli snorted. "My name is Lacus. Yours?"

"A-Athrun."

In the palace/mansion, Athrun saw lots of pink pastel rooms clashing with darker-colored rooms. But it clashed in a very nice and fashionable way! And everywhere he looked, he could see Starlight posters, CDs, albums, tapes, music video DVDs, t-shirts, and all kinds of other fan things based on the band. _They must be quite the fans_, he thought. But then, he remembered something. "OH SHIT!" The two girls turned around. "Uh, sorry about that. Could I borrow the phone?"

"Is anything the matter?" asked Lacus.

"Well, you see, I share a college dorm room with a friend of mine, but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight. He'd give me an AWFUL punishment if I had to postpone it until tomorrow…"

"That's not a problem at all!" Lacus chirped, "Tell your friend to come here!"

"Really?"

"Sure!" she said, handing him the phone.

* * *

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Kira from the other end. "You picked up some gangster girl and met an angel at her palace home, who invited you and me to dinner?" 

"That's one way to put it," Athrun sighed. "Well, come quick!"

"I'm in my car, Athrun, and coming there as fast as the law permits me."

"Kira you fool! Talking on the cellphone while driving is ILLEGAL!"

"Oh well. See ya." _Click._

* * *

"_Don't yell, _

_I can hear fi-_"

"Ezra!" Shiho's voice cut through the air. You voice is wavering again! From the beginning!" Ezra could tell her fellow singers were groaning through the recording room walls. She didn't say anything, especially since Ezenne and Yzak insisted on getting into an argument if she dare said anything. Shiho wasn't quite the nicest manager in the world, either. More like the meanest.

"One, two, three, GO!" The music blared out.

Dearka began the intro.

"I can see, a world we hate.

Devastated, it's all we've got."

Her and Ezenne's part.

"Don't yell-

I can hear fine-

In fact…

Chorus.

"I wanna

Shout out shout out I wanna Shout out

Shout out Shout out for you to Shut up"

Her solo.

"Because -

I wanna speak out.

Why do you say

That everything's okay

When you are the trouble

Brewing in my heart

Chorus. Repeat. End.

The music stopped. "Good," Shiho said, simply.

As all the singers and crew were getting ready to leave, Ezenne caught up with Shiho. "Why does Ezra get a solo?" she complained. "Her voice is always wavering or out of tune."

"But she's got a better voice than anyone in this group. You saw her out there. With some help, she'll be a superstar."

Ezra, who could not help but overhear, could tell without looking in their direction that Ezenne was fuming. She, herself, was bursting with happiness and it took all of her will power not to smile. It was not everyday you got such a praise from Shiho-san.

* * *

Five minutes after they had arrived home, Ezenne approached Ezra with a sly look. Ezra suspiciously asked her what she wanted. 

"Oh nothing, Ezenne replied, "It's just that I noticed there's no more pads in the house. And I've just started. Plus I've got my music teacher coming any time now. So –"

"Why don't you ask Yzak to do it?" Ezra asked, but knew it was stupid just to mention it. No way in hell Yzak was ever going to venture into the ladies isles. No way in hell. "Oh fine," Ezra growled, and stalked off with the money Ezenne held out.

* * *

The supermarket that was closest to Ezra's house was called HappyMart. Right next to it was Expression, a place that had many performing stages and drama classes. They did plays and concerts for classical music there, so whenever she went to HappyMart by herself, she sneaked up to the window and enjoyed the performance. Ezra secretly loved those performances, and when her spot right outside the window was perfect for viewing. So after she had bought Ezenne's pads, she ran across to see what was going on. 

Today, a boy who looked about the same age as her was playing on a piano. She found his music very soothing, and really, really, wanted to meet that pianist. Ezra waited for the people to get out, casually walking along and around the building. Then, as soon as the last person pushed open the door, Ezra carefully approached him.

"Uh…hi there," The pianist looked around. She hadn't seen it from such a distance, but he was really good looking. Especially when he smiled. Which he was doing --- At her!

"Hi there," he said. Ezra found herself staring into his eyes. _Why am I being so shojo-manga-ish? _She thought. Then, she tried to get the question that she had never asked before, mainly because she was a famous singer.

"W-will you give me an autograph?"

He looked very surprised. "Why would you want my autograph?" he asked.

"Isn't that what all fans ask for?"

"No," he said, holding out a hand. "Lets be friends instead."

Smiling herself, she took the hand.

* * *

"Ezra, where have you BEEN?" Ezenne screamed at her sister. Ezra didn't care. Ignoring the hag's yells, she flounced up to her room and jumped on her bed. 

_I've never had a true friend before. All of my friends were Ezenne's friends, and they liked her better. Always. I guess it's because she's so pretty, and wears fashionable clothes with cleavage on them. Yzak wouldn't let me wear those clothes anyway, but I wouldn't have the guts to wear such things. She has so much daring than me, and can do new things perfectly without breaking a sweat. She is so perfect. Even her name is more exotic. Ezenne. As children, everyone used to say my name was prettier, but now…_

…_It doesn't matter. Because I finally have something I can be proud of, a friend._

* * *

Swirl, whirl, jump, twist. Stellar repeated these movements, creating a dance that went with a silent melody playing in her mind. She began to hum. 

"Stellar, dancing again?"

"Lacus-chan…"

"It's dinnertime. We have guests. Come down." Stellar slowly shook her head. She didn't like guests.

"Oh Stellar," Lacus looked upset. "Please come. He is very nice, and I am sure the one who is on his way right now is very nice as well."

She frowned slightly. She really did not like guests, but if Lacus-chan wanted her to go…

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Oh, thank you Stellar!" Lacus said joyfully, and took Stellar's arm.

Ding dong…

"Kira!" Athrun said. Cagalli, who had opened the door only snorted. Kira gave Athrun a look that said_, Is she the gangster girl?_

_Yes_, said Athrun's reply expression.

"Oh my, you are here!" exclaimed Lacus from the stairs. But another person from behind Kira's back popped his head out.

"Hey Athrun,"

"Shinn!"

"Long time no see, huh? I found him strolling on the streets. I just had to bring him here. I hope he won't be of any trouble…" explained Kira.

"More people! How wonderful!" said Lacus.

"Ah ha ha… thanks," Kira laughed nervously. Lacus let go of Stellar's arm and took Kira's hand.

"My name is Lacus. Nice to meet you, Yamato-san. May I show you around the house?"

"S-sure!" said Kira. The pair disappeared.

"…What just happened?" Athrun said, dumbfounded. "I was always more popular than Kira, not that we weren't BOTH popular, b-but still…" he mumbled to himself. Shinn took a look at him, shook his head, and turned away.

"Uh, hi," he said to Cagalli and Stellar," My name is Shinn Asuka. Nice to meet you." He bowed.

"At least SOMEBODY has manners," Cagalli grumbled. Stellar just stood still. Shinn blinked. "So…when's dinner?" He asked.

"The kitchen is over there…" Stellar pointed. She started walking, and Shinn followed her.

"Come on, you nutcase. Aren't you gonna have dinner?" Cagalli called over to Athrun, who was still deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Uh, I'm coming!"

"So, what's up with your 'who's sexiest' tirade?" Cagalli asked Athrun as Stellar and Shinn set the table.

"Well, it's just that I can't believe Lacus-san just went after Kira like that. I mean, I didn't know she was the type." He replied as Shinn and Stellar started serving the food.

"She isn't. I guess it was just love at first sight for her," Cagalli shrugged as Stellar and Shinn went to find Lacus and Kira to announce dinner. They finally looked up from their conversation to a prepared, ready table. "Wow, who did all this?"

* * *

"My name is Lacus Clyne. I heard from your friend that your name was Kira Yamato?" 

"Yes," Kira said. _Man, this girl is really pretty, but I can't give up on Kodoku now…_

"I think it's time for dinner, but Yamato-san –"

"Call me Kira."

"Kira, will you…come over again?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"Lacus," said Kira, "I-"

"It's dinner time." Stated Shinn, standing right in the doorway with Stellar behind him.

"...GAH! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_ HERE, SHINN?"

"Dinner's ready," Stellar said this time, very quietly.

"Oh, all right…" Lacus said, disappointed that the moment had totally been destroyed.

"Shinn, how long were you standing there?" Kira whispered.

"Why, did something happen, bro?" Shinn asked casually to Kira. As the four went down to the dining room, they heard lots of laughter from the hall. And the voices belonged to…

"Athrun and Cagalli?" Kira exclaimed. "How did you get so close in such a small amount of time?"

They looked over as if Kira was a screaming maniac. "We had a kick out of imagining what you and Lacus's children would look like," Athrun said.

"And we talked about what cologne you wore to seduce Lacus so fast," Cagalli added.

"That was funny, huh Cagalli?"

"Yup. Sure was. I keep telling you, the SON will have brown hair."

"No, the girl!"

"They both will. So what about the eyes?"

"If they DO get both. I think we'll agree it's a brown-hair-blue-eyes?"

"Uh huh."

Kira and Lacus both turned bright red.

"Athrun…"

"Cagalli…"

"DIE!"

Shinn and Stellar blinked, and then just settled down to eat their dinner. They had set it all anyway.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kodoku asked her manager as the recording ended. 

"Brilliant again," she replied. "Kodoku, you and voice enhancements just fit in like puzzle pieces."

"Cut it with the words, I'm leaving."

"See ya, Kodoku."

"Hn."

As the red-haired girl turned to leave, she was held back by yet another voice.

"Hey! Wait up, Fl-"

"Kodoku," the girl corrected harshly. "What do you want?"

The boy caught up to her, a triumphant smile on his face. "I think I've finally found a way to make you more popular than Starlight."

Kodoku turned around, her face finally showing a trace of interest. "Will you care to tell me how?"

* * *

Finally! First chappie done! I really do hope all of you like it, even though it probably won't be as popular as Highschool Drama!. For those of you waiting, that fic's fourth chapter is almost done, but I won't post it until I get sixty reviews. It's at fifty-four right now. Six more to go! Well, I really hope you liked it. In case you guys are wondering, Kodoku is a one-person band, and Ezra's group included Shiho, Dearka, Ezenne, and Yzak. Other characters such as Murrue, Mwu, and Miriallia will appear. All the songs that appeared in this chapter are mine. The plot is mine as well. 

Please review!

* * *


	2. Allegro

**

* * *

**

**S U P E R S T A R**

By Rosegirl18

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Please, review! I feel very unloved right now… Please, PLEASE review!

But thanks a lot Gibby! More thanks at the end of this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Date at the Beach**

* * *

The city streets were crowded with people, and it was so noisy, Athrun wouldn't have heard his phone ring if he had not put it to vibration mode.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Athrun, it's me, Kira."

"Oh hey Kira. What's up?"

"Lacus called me to invited me, you, and Shinn to a picnic on the beach." Athrun almost choked on thin air (which was impossible.) "You got her cell number?"

"No, she got mine, Pick me and Shinn up at the library, okay? And why aren't you studying for finals?"

Athrun frowned. "Kira, finals are in a month. And besides, you and I don't _need_ to study."

"Just pick us up! And dress nice." _Click._

Athrun put his phone back in his pocket with a tremor. "I can't believe… they're in contact so much." He stammered. "They just met last week…"

"Oh what ever. Lets go catch a movie before you have to pick them up." Cagalli said.

"Okay." Athrun said, "Which movie?"

"House of Wax!"

"But I can't stand blood! And besides, we're only sixteen! (Athrun and Kira are in college because they are so smart)"

"Hmph. Come on, you wuss. And we'll get in with no trouble at all if the ticket seller is a girl."

* * *

"Ugh," Ezenne said, "I need to buy groceries today…"

"I'll do it!" piped up Ezra, "What do you need?"

Ezenne looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Is this a joke?" she said, "because you'll pay if this is."

"No!" Ezra exclaimed, taking the groceries list away, "See you!"

* * *

"Vrrrrm…" went the car.

"Won't this thing go any faster?" yelled Cagalli above the noise of the car and wind.

"Nooo!" Replied Athrun. He checked to make sure his seat belt was on. At this rate, he would be caught in a car crash in-

Crash!

"Oh no…" Athrun groaned.

"Hey you fuggers! Whaddaya think yer doin? Me car's wrecked!" yelled someone.

Beside Athrun, Cagalli was rapidly clicking on the numbers of her cellphone. "Sorry your car got kapooshed. I'll take care of it." Athrun nodded timidly. "Oh, Kisaka? Yeah, I wrecked a car that belonged to my friend. Could you come now and get it please? We're supposed to go to the beach with Lacus. No. Yeah. Emm…taxi. Yeah, we'll get there by taxi. Come quick, k? We'll be going now. NO! I am NOT waiting for you. We need to pick up Kira and Shinn. They're just friends, Kisaka. Geez. No bodyguards. BODYGUARDS DON'T GO TO THE BEACH! Bye. Bye." Cagalli quickly turned her phone off and got out. "Whatya doing, Athrun? Aren't we supposed to pick up Kira and Shinn?"

"S-sure…" Athrun got out of the crushed car and Cagalli got a taxi.

"To the library, please."

* * *

"Shiho, you look beat!" exclaimed Aisha as Shiho stepped into the company's office.

"Do I?" Shiho asked in a worn voice. "Maybe I need an assistant…"

"That's exactly what you need! Shiho, you record, you're a manager, you're a band member, you're a vocal AND editor! You're doing too many jobs, especially with the new album coming around."

"Right…"

Tap tap tap.

"Yes?" Aisha said. "Come in."

A brown-haired girl stepped in. "Hello Miss Aisha, you called for me…"

"Oh yes!" then, turning around to Shiho, "Meet Miriallia. She's an excellent recorder and organizer. She used to work for Kodoku, until she quit."

"Kodoku?" Shiho frowned.

"Oh don't worry, Kodoku wasn't like that when Miriallia worked for her. She used to be the sweet, typical girl idol, until…"

"I see," Shiho said. She had been in the music industry long enough to remember those days. "I do hope Starlight doesn't end up like them."

"Oh, they won't. You know that Uzumi is the head of this recording company, remember? He'll keep them in place. Now about Miriallia, how about letting her be your personal assistant? You can finally have some off days, too!"

"Really?"

"Oh course. So how about it?"

"I'll go for a test drive. How about Miriallia help us on this album, and if we succeed, she's in."

"Great!"

Miriallia, rather forgotten in the background, squeezed her hands together. _This band would probably be a good one, wouldn't it? It would really be a shame if it became like Kodoku…_

Tap tap tap.

"Who is it?" Aisha called, and opened the door. There stood Murrue.

"Oh Aisha, you won't BELIEVE what happened!" Murrue shrieked, bursting into tears, "Someone is impersonating Lacus!"

* * *

Kodoku laughed as she watched the impersonator on TV. "She really is something," she said to herself as she remembered the past events.

_The boy caught up to her, a triumphant smile on his face. "I think I've finally found a way to make you more popular than Starlight."_

_Kodoku turned around, her face finally showing a trace of interest. "Will you care to tell me how?"_

_The boy, called Sai, grinned. "We've found an imposter. Meet Mia." A girl with a mass of pink hair and a big star clip peered out from Sai's back._

"_Nice to meet you." She said in a voice that was almost identical to Rai's._

"_Unbelievable!" gasped Kodoku. "How-" _

"_I found her on the last Starlight concert. She's a die-hard fan, and is willing to trick the public and media."_

"_Fantastic," said Kodoku, an evil smile on her face. She ushered Sai aside. "What will she do?"_

"_Work at a strip bar. But she'll demand a lot of money."_

_Kodoku's smile did not fade. "But aren't I Fllay Allster, daughter of a dead millionaire?"_

"A very ingenious plan…" she murmured to herself. "I must remember to award Sai for that…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus was completely unaware of what was happening to her. She was, at the moment, trying on all the sundresses in her closet. Closets.

"How does this one look?" Lacus asked Stellar, who was sitting on her bed.

"You must really like this Kira, Lacus. It took you an hour to pick out the bikini, and it's been another hour since you put on the first sundress." She replied, smiling slightly at Lacus's blush. "How about this one?"

The sundress that Stellar had held up was a strapless pink dress that had a lighter pink silk ribbon with a bow under the chest. It looked very pretty, and seemed perfect for Lacus and a sunny day at the beach.

"Stellar," Lacus could not speak more as she looked at the dress. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Heya Lacus, Stellar." Cagalli walked in through the door. "Athrun and the guys are just getting ready at their dorm. Athrun said they'd come by with Kira's car so we could go together."

"Oh? Why didn't you just come directly with Athrun's car?" asked Lacus. Before Cagalli could open her mouth, they heard Kisaka shout from downstairs,

"CAGALLI!"

"You wrecked another car, didn't you?" Stellar said.

* * *

"Well, this is our studio," said Shiho, leading Miriallia through the equipments.

"This is wonderful. I hope I'll be of good help."

"I'm sure you will," she replied, smiling kindly. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shiho. The audition tapes you asked for are here." Mwu called. Mwu was also a worker at the recording studio. He took care of the singers' history and media remains.

"Oh, great! Thanks Mwu!" Shiho came back to where Miriallia was standing and waved at her to come into her office. She set the tapes down.

"Audition tapes? What do you need them for?" Miriallia asked.

"Our new album is going to have some singles," Shiho explained, "And I thought that maybe we could base it on the audition pieces."

"I see," Miriallia said, as Shiho put in a tape in the VCR. "You have a VCR?"

"Sometimes, people find a need for stuff like this."

The two became quiet as they saw Aisha talking.

"_Hello everyone, my name is Aisha, one of the judges. This is Andy, Murrue, and Mwu. As you have been notified, Gundam Recording Studios only take audition pieces that have been written by the singer him/herself. The CDs must be with you or mailed to us before. Now, we will start with…Miss MC."_

Shiho and Miriallia blinked as a girl with long, curly blue hair stepped up the stage.

"_Hello everyone, my name is MC and I will be performing 'Silent Night'!"_

_The music turned on, but the judges frowned as MC enthusiastically sang through the song._

"_It sounds awfully familiar," Murrue whispered._

"_Yes, it's at the tip of my tongue…" Andy said, sipping his coffee. Suddenly, Aisha's eyes became bigger and signaled for MC to stop. _

"_This song is not original," Aisha stated, "It's a remake of 'Shizukana Yoru Ni' by Starlight!" _

_Murmurs arose in the crowd. "Shizukana Yoru Ni?"_

"_Yeah, I know, I have their CD!"_

"_The nerve, doing something like that!"_

"_Miss MC, you are disqualified," Murrue said. MC's face became red and she ran from the stage. Other auditioning girls and boys cast her unkind looks and cruel comments. Murrue sat back down as if nothing had happened._

"_Sometimes, things like that happen," Aisha said to calm the upturned crowd. "Shall we continue?"_

"_Miss Ezenne Joule, please step up to the stage."_

"That's Ezenne, one of our band members," said Shiho.

_Ezenne confidently walked to the stage and flicked her hair._

"_Hello everyone, my name is Ezenne and I will be performing to you 'I Wanna Go To A Place'."_

_Wild cheering came from the crowd. Ezenne smiled at them. In front of her, the judges were writing down a few things already._

"Her confident exterior was probably one of the reasons she became a member of your band, Miss Shiho," Miriallia said.

"Just call me Shiho, and yeah, that was probably the main reason."

_The music started and Ezenne began to sing._

_I wanna go to a place where I can say  
That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you  
I wanna know if there could be anyway  
That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you _

_And every time I look, I thought you were there,  
But it was just my imagination  
I don't see it anymore 'cause I see through you now_

_(short instrumental)_

_imademo kizukanai deshou kono shizukana sora ni  
itsudemo omoidasu kedo mou doko ni mo modorenai  
soshite zutto kokoro de samete sotto kizuite  
itsuka kitto yasashisa mietekuru you ni _

_What's stopping me? I get stuck again  
Is it really OK? It's never OK for me  
What's got into me? I get lost again  
Is it really OK? It's never going to be_

_(Instrumental)_

_soshite motte sagashite me no maeni kizuite  
asu wa kitto kazemuki mo kawaru you ni  
kaze ga sotta sasayaku shuunku no wa kono daichi  
marowanaide yasashisa mietekuru you ni _

_And every time I look, I thought you were there,  
But it was just my imagination  
I don't see it anymore cause I see through you now_

_I wanna go to a place where I can say  
That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you_

_Ezenne bowed and waved at the crowd. They cheered and clapped again. The judges continued discussing._

"She is a good singer, but her voice doesn't exactly carry a lot of emotion. If a person didn't understand her lyrics, they would think her songs were country." Shiho commented, "She has a twin sister, and she is Ezenne's exact opposite on singing. She is-"

"_Please welcome Ezra Joule."_

"_Hello everyone, my name is Ezra and I will be singing 'Bokutachi no Yukue'." Ezra stomped up to the microphone. She seemed very mad about something. The music started playing, a loud rock-genre that seemed totally against the girl's personality. _

"_bokutachi wa mayoi nagara  
tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsuzuke  
kanashimi kute namida nagashii temo  
itsuka kagayaki ni kaete... _

_short instrumental_

_tozashita kako ga ima mune wo yusaburu kara  
motomeru hodotooku okizari no kokoro  
bokura wa ikiru hodo nanika wo ushinatte  
sore demo ashita he no yume wo sutetakunai_

_kanashimi no riuu de sae mo tsuyoku dakishimete itai  
toori sugita kisetsu no sono saki ni nani ga aru no darou_

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streak in My Dream  
bokutachi wa mayoi nagara  
tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsuzuke  
kanashimi kute namida nagashii temo  
itsuka kagayaki ni kaete  
'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streak in My Dream_

_short instrumental_

_dare ka no yasashii ni senaka wo muketa no wa  
sabishiisa sore sae mo tsuyosa ni shitakute  
deai to onaji kazu wakare ga aru no nara  
futatabi ae hi wo bokura wa shinjiyou_

_subete ni kakusareta imi wo hitotsu hitotsu mitsketai  
fukiyou sugita ano hi no SAYONARA mo rikai aueru darou _

bokutachi wa kawatte yuku  
yume mo kokoro mo miteitakeredo  
dore gurai toki ga nagaretemo  
kawaranai omoi ga aru  
'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streak in My Dream

_instrumental_

_mayotte mo to toomawarishitemo soko ni dake aru nani ka ni  
kitsukuita nara hashiridaseru_

_bokutachi wa mayoi nagara  
tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsuzuke  
kanashimi kute namida nagashiitemo  
itsuka kagayaki ni kaete  
'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streak in My Dream!"_

Shiho and Miriallia blinked.

"Wow. She sure seems to get inspiration when she's mad."

"Yes…" said Miriallia. "But what happened back there, with Murrue? Isn't she Starlight's manager?"

"Yeah, some imposter, I guess. You saw the news. She's going all out at the media, going around strip bars. It must be a big strain on Murrue, she's usually not like this."

"Speaking of imposter, wasn't that MC girl so rude, to try to remake that Starlight song?"

"Yes, Murrue's told me about it before. Starlight doesn't know about her, though." But then, Shiho's eyes widened and started mumbling to herself. She flicked out her Digital Camera, rewinded the tape to show MC's face, took a picture, went to her computer, opened up Photoshop, entered the picture of MC, went to a newspaper site, got a picture of Lacus's imposter, worked on MC's picture to make her have pink hair instead of blue, and put the two pictures side by side.

Miriallia, rather stunned by the rapid working of Shiho, asked, "What are you doing, Shiho?"

"Just look," Shiho said, and showed her the two pictures.

Which looked almost identical.

* * *

End of Chapter two. I'm rather disappointed by the lack of reviews. And I worked on it so hard… **But Gibby, the last reviewer of the first chapter made me so happy that I decided to post this! Thank you so much! And thank you for your comment on Nicol and Ezra! Ahh! Your review has totally made my day!**

Well, here's a little preview of the next chapter…

"Mwu! Mwu!"

"Shiho? What's the matter?" Mwu asked as Shiho burst into his office, Miriallia right behind her.

"Call Murrue right now, Aisha and Andy too." She laid down a piece of paper. "Miss MC from an audition four years ago. Do you remember her?"

* * *


	3. LALALA

**

* * *

**

**S U P E R S T A R**

By Rosegirl18

* * *

**Ch 3: The Celebrity Times Is Revealed!**

* * *

Uzumi Nara Attha sighed as he read Celebrity Times, the magazine that seemed dedicated to reporting every second of the lives of the stars of Gundam Co. Especially the girl duo Starlight, which his daughter was a part of. Celebrity Times was first thought to be made from five super fans who wanted to know everything about their favorite singers. Now, they were led by N.K., spying on all the major and minor stars, being the huge army of reporters they were. 

"Don't they have anything better to do?" he said warily. Right now, he was reading the section on Rai (Lacus)'s imposter. Even N.K., who had written the article herself, did not know about the past history or true profile of the skimpily clad nuisance. The imposter and Lacus were not exactly twins, since she had darker hair and a star clip instead, not to mention the unattractive face. But the fans seemed not to notice, which was a danger to Starlight's career with the new album coming out.

Uzumi sighed again and sunk back in his chair.

* * *

Mwu had been taking a coffee break since he had delivered the tapes, but it was not long before he heard the loud banging on his office walls. 

"Mwu! Mwu!"

"Shiho? What's the matter?" Mwu asked as Shiho burst into his office, Miriallia right behind her.

"Call Murrue right now, Aisha and Andy too." She laid down a piece of paper. "Miss MC from an audition four years ago. Do you remember her?"

"Miss MC?" he pondered. "I'm not sure…" taking a look at the paper, he said again, "Ah! I think I know… except, didn't that girl have brown hair and small eyes?"

"Yes," nodded Shiho, "But I took a picture of her and made her have pink hair and blue eyes and a star clip…"

"You did all that in a couple of minutes?" Mwu's eyes opened wide.

"Seconds." Clarified Miriallia.

"Wow Shiho, good job! I can't believe what a dedicated – "

"It isn't the point, Mwu!" Shiho exclaimed. She pressed a button on his desk and said into the microphone, "Could Aisha and Murrue come to Office 07 please. Murrue and Aisha to Office 07."

"You're not allowed to do that!" gasped Mwu.

"Oh well," sighed Shiho. At least they're coming now. Murrue, Aisha, and Andy burst in through the door at that exact minute. Andy gave a cup of coffee to everyone.

"Mix between French Vanilla and Dark Mocha. You know, white and black, kinda. What's it like?" he asked.

"It's very good," Mwu said, "But maybe too much milk. You want it to feel refreshing, especially here in the workplace –"

"Mwu!" snarled Shiho. "Now, the reason I called all of you here is because of an important discovery. Miss Imposter might just be the girl who auditioned four years ago – and got disqualified for doing a remix of Rai's Shizukana Yoru Ni!"

"MC." Murrue muttered, thinking of the darn girl that claimed the song to be hers…when Murrue herself had written it with Lacus!

"See!" Shiho said, holding up her pictures. "They're almost identical!"

"You're absolutely right, Shiho. I'll take them to Izumi right away." Aisha said.

"Wait!" Shiho stopped her, "Maybe Mwu has her application form and DVD!"

Everyone who wanted to audition at Gundam Co. had to send in a resume with a self-shot DVD showing him/herself writing the song, recording it, singing to it, and talking about herself/himself and past works.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mwu said, and started digging through his files on 'M.' "I think this is it."

Mwu held up a manila envelope labeled, "MC's Application" on the front.

* * *

Lacus and Stellar were waiting in the car when Cagalli got ready, finally having got away from Kisaka. She carried her beach bag outside and sat in the back seat. 

Athrun and Kira waved at the approaching car.

"Hey Cagalli! Hey Lacus!"

Shinn popped his head out from Athrun's back.

"Hi Stellar!"

Stellar smiled at him.

"I've never seen her do that before to someone other than me and you, Cagalli." Lacus whispered.

"Yeah, I think she has the hots for him." Replied Cagalli.

They unloaded from the car. "Sorry about your car, Athrun. Want me to buy you another one after the beach?"

Athrun stared at her. "I knew you were rich but… All I really wanted was an apology."

Cagalli laughed and slapped him on the back. "Good old Athrun. But really, I have the money to buy you a car."

"I-It's okay!"

"How about odyssey, or sienna? Camry? Oh I know, Lexus! Or…do you want a limo?" Athrun sweatdropped and Kira whispered to him,

"You're lucky, dude."

Athrun irritably nudged him. "You say _I'm_ lucky?" he said, discreetly pointing at Lacus.

Kira blushed and pushed him away. Athrun responded with a wide-eyed look. "Kira!" he exclaimed, "What's wrong with you? You NEVER blush!"

"Hey, lets go to the beach now, what are we waiting for?" asked Shinn. So all of them went to the car to go to the beach.

* * *

_**I SO DID NOT SET EIGHTY AS A GOAL FOR SUPERSTAR. DAMN YOU ALL.**_

* * *

"Impossible!" screamed Murrue as she saw MC sing in a shrilly, way-too-ordinary voice. "How on earth could we have passed through that application? She **SUCKS**!" 

Mwu nodded calmly. "I think Andy's the one who went through this application, remember? Murrue for A-G, Andy for H-N, Aisha for O-T, and me for U-Z."

"That's right!" said Aisha. "What were you thinking when you chose the audition people?"

"Umm…" Andy tried to think back.

Flashback

"Here are the packages, Andy. Make sure to choose carefully!" said Mwu.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. Walking back to his apartment, he put on one of the dvds and went to make coffee. He peeked out to see a glimpse of the applicant, and seeing the enthusiastic girl jump around and dance, he decided to get her in.

And then he went back to making coffee without hearing her voice at all.

End of Flashback

"Andy!" Shiho scolded, "How could you do such a thing?"

"I don't know," he stammered, "She looked so enthusiastic, I felt sorry for her!"

"Or you liked the coffee better," Mwu promptly stated.

Murrue slapped her forehead.

* * *

_**I SO DID NOT SET EIGHTY AS A GOAL FOR SUPERSTAR. DAMN YOU ALL.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus, Cagalli, Stellar, Athrun, Shinn, and Kira were busy overspeeding the speed limit. 

"Are we there yet?" asked Cagalli, and the driver (who was Kira) sighed.

"No Cagalli, we are not."

"Then go faster!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because we are speeding already!"

"So what? If we are speeding, speed even more!"

"That didn't make sense!"

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't!"

"Then let ME drive!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you'll bash it up like you did to Athrun's car!"

"…"

* * *

_**I SO DID NOT SET EIGHTY AS A GOAL FOR SUPERSTAR. DAMN YOU ALL.**_

* * *

"Alright everyone, get to order!" Murata shouted in his annoying voice. "Today we are here to announce three new members of Celebrity Times, the Druggies!" 

"Are you NK?" asked one of the druggies.

"No," Murata snapped snobbishly, like he'd been asked this ten times already. "You mean Natarle, right? She's out spying on the weird Rai."

"Weird Rai?" asked the green haired druggie. "I heard she's out on strip clubs and stuff."

"Hey I wanna go!" said the red haired druggie.

"Shaddap!" yelled Murata, "I really don't think it isn't the real Rai. I've heard from one of our reporters that they saw Rai and Cara go to the beach with some guys in their car. So the stripper Rai might be an imposter."

"Whoa, you guys are quick!" yelled the druggie with the noodle hair falling over his eyes, "How many spies do you have?"

"A hundred and three." Murata said, "And with you added, we will have…um…a hundred and… a hundred and…" a person near leaned towards him and whispered something. "Oh right! A hundred and six. Yes." Feeling the people's eyes on him, he cleared his throat and steered from the subject. "Now, what are your names? I can't go by your hair styles forever."

The guy with the short green hair said, "I'm Orga Sabnak. I like to read."

The guy with the greenish noodle hair covering one of his eyes said, "My name is Shani Andras. I like to listen to Extreme Tsunami really, really loud on my mp3."

The guy with the orange hair said, "My name is Clotho Buer. My hair is NATURAL and my name is NOT WEIRD! And, uh, I love my gameboy."

"What a loser," Azrael muttered to himself. "We will make your badges by the end of the day. There are four levels in the Celebrity Times Reporter Squad, the first level is Helper (footstool and underdogs), Spies, Writers, and Supreme Reporters. I myself am a – "

" – A Helper. Azrael, what are you doing, acting like a Supreme Reporter?" barked a harsh female voice.

Murata cowered at the sight of her. "N-Natarle… I-I mean, Miss Natarle… I- I was just… Helping these kids… Really sorry… Washroom…I need to go…"

By the state Azrael was in, the three druggies could tell that this Natarle was one tough lady.

"Badges? You are supposed to tell me about new members all the time! Azrael, you are – "

"Not fired?" Azrael said nervously.

"Nevermind. Here's the notes for Fake Rai."

"Okay!" Azrael chirped, and went away.

* * *

"Ooh! The beach!" Stellar said happily. She and Shinn grabbed a beach ball and went out to do some volleyball. Cagalli grabbed Athrun by the collar and made him go swim with her. 

"Well, I guess we're all alone. Lets get to know each other." Lacus said to Kira, flashing a brilliant smile.

"S-sure, I guess," Kira said, sitting down next to her on the sandy beach. "Hey Lacus, why do you have such a brilliant smile?"

"Because I'm supposed to. I guess I got used to it, being a pop star and all."

"Oh," Kira said, "That's great.

…

…

"You're a WHAT?"

"A pop star," Lacus said, "Cagalli and I are a duo, Starlight. Have you heard of us?"

All of a sudden, Kira realized why there were so many Starlight stuff. It wasn't because they were fans, it was because they _were_ Starlight.

* * *

Okay, I don't want to make this chappie so short, but you reviewers are bugging the hell outta me**_. I SO DID NOT SET EIGHTY AS A GOAL FOR SUPERSTAR. DAMN YOU ALL._** I set eighty for Highschool Drama, and I KNOW that it is totally impossible for me to get eighty on two chapter fics of mine. **_OKAY? SO MAD RIGHT NOW!_**


	4. Beach party

**S U P E R S T A R**

By Rosegirl18

A/N: What's there to say? Just read.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say.

* * *

"_Oh," Kira said, "That's great. _

…

…

"_You're a WHAT?"_

"_A pop star," Lacus said, "Cagalli and I are a duo, Starlight. Have you heard of us?"_

_All of a sudden, Kira realized why there were so many Starlight stuff. It wasn't because they were fans; it was because they _were_ Starlight._

* * *

**Ch 4: Beach Party!**

* * *

"Lacus, I'm sorry. I-I can't be with you anymore!" Kira flew up from where he was sitting and went for a cave to the left of him.

"Wait! Kira!"

Kira ran and reached the cave. There, he saw a familiar blue haired friend crouching near a rock.

"Are they gone, Kira?"

Kira rolled his eyes. "Yes. What's so sexy about you anyway, Athrun? This happens every time you wear a swimsuit."

"I don't know," replied Athrun, "We're guys, Kira, and straight ones at that."

"Well, there are no girls outside right now, so lets – "

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli's voice rang out and around the cave, making it seem louder. "I can't believe it! I drag you out to the ocean to have some fun and all these girls crowd around you so I can't breathe then one of them flings me out and make me land painfully on my butt – I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH PAIN SINCE THE LAST CONCERT!"

"Concert?" Athrun said.

"I knew it!" Kira said.

"Haro!" said Haro.

"Oh there you were," said Lacus, suddenly entering the cave.

"Concert?" Athrun said again.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Geez, we sure are popular, huh Lacus?"

Lacus giggled. "They're just not into girl duos, that's all."

The word "girl duo" suddenly rang a bell in Athrun's mind.

Yellow…pink…band…stars…

"STARLIGHT!" Athrun yelled.

"That's right," Lacus replied, "Cagalli and I are Starlight. Rai and Cara are just assumed names."

"Impossible, just impossible. Kira's hooked up with the prettiest girl in the whole world!" Athrun exclaimed.

Cagalli frowned.

"Cagalli looks very pretty if she acts like a girl, too," Lacus said.

"Which she doesn't," Kira said under his breath. The yellow-haired singer punched him.

"In fact," Lacus said, we're making a new album right now! You guys could come see us in the recording studio some time."

"That would be great," Kira said through all the pain. "What studio?"

"Gundam Recording Company." Lacus answered, cheerful as ever.

Athrun and Kira went pale.

* * *

"MY SON IS HANGING OUT WITH PEOPLE FROM GUNDAM!" Patrick Zala slammed his fists on his desk. Raww le Klueze, his most unfortunate coffee server, cowered from across the room. "Don't tell me this report is true, Raww!"

"I-I'm sure that's what the spies saw…"

"IMPOSSIBLE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SUCH THINGS! FIRE THE MAN IMMEDIATELY!"

"Y-yes sir."

As soon as he left the enormous, round office, he straightened up and returned to his mysterious self. "Hey you," Raww said to the spy who, just minutes ago, had brought in the report, "You're fired."

"Yes sir," the spy said.

"And by the way," Raww said in his cruel, mean tone, "The chairman called you a man." He snickered at the sight of the young new ex-spy running off crying. Her three friends asked her what was wrong, and all of them ran out the building. "Mwa ha ha ha."

* * *

In the same building, budding young stars Rey and Lunamaria waited in the waiting room.

"Where the hell is Shinn?" they both thought. They had just barely gotten into the auditions, and if Shinn messed it up by standing them up, he was dead.

"Team numbers 43-50, please come in," said a scary, blonde woman in a white uniform.

"Uh, sure," Luna said_. Shinn, where ARE you?_

* * *

"Hey you guys, what are all you guys doing in a cave?" Shinn asked the four people, two pale and two female.

"OMG! I'M LATE!" he said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "Hey Lacus, can I take your car?"

"Sure," Lacus said nicely without even asking him why.

"Why?" asked Cagalli.

Shinn was already running off with the keys. "I need to audition at ZAFT Recording Studios!"

Athrun and Kira went paler, and Stellar followed Shinn. "Stellar will go with Shinn!" she called as she ran.

* * *

"Wow, I'm twenty minutes late," Shinn exclaimed as he checked his watch. "Luna will kill me!"

"Who is Luna?" asked Stellar, "Is she Shinn's girlfriend?"

"Oh no, just a bandmate," said Shinn. Stellar smiled.

Meanwhile, Luna tapped her foot, looking anxiously at the clock. The band in front of them went on. "Shinn, where are you?" she thought. Rey was beside her, by the way, he just didn't talk.

Just then, the black-haired boy sat next to them. "Sorry I'm late!" he said.

"Where were you?" Luna hissed.

"Shinn was at the beach!" supplied Stellar, who had sat beside Shinn.

"Who…are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm Stellar." Stellar said.

"She's a friend," Shinn added, "We went with Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli."

"Team 49," called the scary blonde lady.

"That's our number!"

"You will be singing…Moment by Vivian or Kazuma."

"I don't know that song!" whispered Lunamaria anxiously. The other auditioners were getting impatient and started chatting with each other.

"Team 49," the blond lady called again.

"What do I do?" Lunamaria squeaked.

"I don't know!" Shinn replied.

"Well, I know how to sing that song…" said a small voice behind them. The team turned around and…

"No way…Meyrin!"

"I'll substitute for Lunamaria," she offered, and Shinn and Rey felt like hugging her. But not Lunamaria.

"They might disqualify me!" she screeched, "What am I to do then?"

"Tell them you dyed your hair and cut it afterwards," Meyrin said, "We look alike, don't we?"

They thought about the logic.

"All right," Lunamaria sighed, "But if we don't pass, you're dead."

"Don't worry about it," Meyrin said as she walked to the stage with the boys.

"dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite

futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro

tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro"

She had to admit it, Meyrin sure was good.

"megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

ano toki ga tomareba

ii no ni

futari mata samayoi nagara

kono sora wo kanata ni

ai wo sagashite"

Why couldn't she be the one there?

"ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro"

Because she hadn't reviewed the lyrics. Damn.

"mekurumeku ginga no naka de

sono kokoro takuri

yosetemu

futari tada hoshi wo miagete

ano toki no sora no

iro wo kasaneteru

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai

kegare wo shiranu kokoro

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

kono hoshi ga kiesaru

toki ni wa

kokoro goto zero ni modoshite

shounen no hitomi de

mitsumete

futari mata ano yume no hate

arukidasu tsunaida

te wo hanasazu ni"

All of the auditioners clapped. But Lunamaria and the singers' worried, nervous eyes were on the judges. Suddenly, the judge with the long black hair stood up.

"Meyrin Hawke, will you please see us? Oh, and you too, the purple hair at the back."

* * *

It was getting late, and all the other auditioners had left. The black – haired judge was still absent, along with Lunamaria and Meyrin. Shinn kicked a dustball and said suddenly, "Maybe they got caught."

"No," Stellar said, "They are testing Lunamaria as a private audition." Rey and Shinn could hardly vision the positive outlook. "Lets go out for ice cream for a while, my treat."

Rey shook his head. "I'll just wait here. You go, Shinn."

"Well, alright," he replied. "You sure you want to stay here? It'll take a while."

"I'm fine."

Baskin Robbins, in all its pink and white sweetness, was right beside the ZAFT building. Stellar got a vanilla and chocolate swirl, and Shinn got a mint and chocolate chip cone. They sat down on the bubblegum pink chairs, and around them, some other teenage couples were eating ice cream, too.

"S-so, Stellar," started Shinn, nervous all of a sudden, "Do you like singing?"

Stellar stayed silent, which made Shinn stutter. "I-I didn't mean to pry…just that well, everyone around you seems to… so…"

What she said next was so quiet that he could barely hear her. "Stellar likes to sing."

Shinn didn't ask why she didn't sing anymore. "I'd like to hear you sometime," he said gently, covering her had with his.

* * *

"Geez, where are they?" Cagalli muttered, trying to screen her worry into anger. "You don't think they've rented a motel room, do you?" she ranted to Athrun.

"No!" Athrun exclaimed, surprised at her outburst. "If anything, they'd be in a hotel room!"

She smacked him on the head. "I was just kidding!" she yelled.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Kira said, sitting beside the ever-calm Lacus. "And I think we have some stuff to talk about, anyway."

"What?" asked Cagalli. Athrun fidgeted guiltily. "What! Tell me now!"

"Yes, what is it, Kira?" Lacus said, sitting up more upright.

"Well," Kira said, "You guys are from Gundam Co. right?" The girls nodded.

Athrun said, "and ZAFT Recording Studios is your rival, right?"

"More than rivals," Cagalli growled.

"And you know Patrick Zala, right?"

"Yes," Lacus said.

"He's a bastard." Said Cagalli.

"He's my dad."

Silence.

"What?"

"He's my dad."

"What!"

"H-he's my d-dad."

"WHAAAAAATT!"

Lacus put a hand on Cagalli's hyperventilating shoulder. "Now calm down, Cagalli, Athrun is Athrun, even though he's a faget's son."

"I-I-"

"Please shut up, Athrun," said Lacus, " I will calm all of you now by singing a song." Suddenly, they were at an abandoned stage and Lacus was in a very pretty white dress.

Then she sang the song "Fields of Hope."

* * *

"You mean they just LEFT?" Lunamaria said, highly annoyed at Shinn and Stellar's actions. "What if they rented a motel or something?"

"Shinn has enough dignity to rent a hotel room," Rey said quietly. "If you guys are done now, I'll get going."

"Argh!" Lunamaria shrieked.

* * *

"It's alright, Mayura," said Asagi, we can go somewhere else, we're young!"

The girl kept sobbing, "I worked so hard to get that report, I really did!"

"I know," said Julie, "Should I beat them up for you?"

"No," Mayura said, "I don't want to be a spy ever again!"

"Maybe you should," said a voice. "Where people could appreciate your works."

They lifted their heads to see Natarle.

"Who are you?"

"Ever heard of Celebrity times, girls? I think we'll have use of your report – and your services."

* * *

Yes, yes. I finally updated. School's tough, starting High School. Now I'll really have some ideas for Highschool Drama! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm not writing much about Nicol and Ezra, but frankly…I don't really know if I should. So anyway, please review to make me write the next chapter! Or I'll slack off even more! 


End file.
